Three kingdom
by Julius.Zhang
Summary: Hi!


Chapter 1

That is a story that happened in the ancient China, and that is the time that has many heroes in this old land. It was chaos in the end of the western Han dynasty, and the emperor losed his power, the governors had there own army to fight each other to get more land. There were three most powerful governors and they had many battles, they want to unify this land.

There are thirteen states in ancient China and Cao Cao owns ten, so he wants to continue the war and unify this country. Liu Bei and Sun Quan are two biggest governors besides Cao Cao. Liu Bei is in Jing Zhou State, and Sun Quan is in Yang Zhou State. They don't want Cao Cao owns the whole world, so they have a covenant and have the battle with Cao Cao.

They fight in Chi Bi, and Cao Cao defeats. Cao Cao losts many soldiers in this battle and he needs time to rehabilitate. So Cao Cao has no power to fight. But Liu Bei gets many famous counselors to help him and he leads his army to occupy Yi Zhou State. Liu Bei has the most powerful army now, but Sun Quan can not win more land because of his position. So Sun Quan needs a chance to get more land, but Sun Quan has been defeated by Cao Cao's genral who named Zhang Liao. What should Sun Quan do and who is his next enemy?

After the Chi Bi Battle, Cao and Sun both lost many army. So in fact Liu Bei is the strongest governors when he get Yi Zhou State. It has a short time peace, but the balance will not continue forever.

Cao Cao is nervous because he must do something to win times for his force. This day he meets Sima Yi secretly, and said seriously "we have no power now, but Liu Bei will not give up to fight with us especially this time."

"I am sorry but you never ask something for me before, my lord. I am stupid now and maybe have no ideas." Sima Yi interrupts Cao Cao and said.

"I didn't use you because of your intelligent thought, you are special and this is the time that I need you." Cao Cao pours a cup of tea to Sima Yi but sits on his throne easily. "I am sure you won't let me down."

"If we want get the initiative we need an ally." Sima Yi lifts the cup and said slowly. "Sun Quan was be defeated by general Zhang Liao twice and Sun losts his many generals, so Sun has no power too and he also needs a chance."

"Sun Quan is my enemy and he is Liu Bei's accomplice. If you mean Sun is the ally, you are crazy." Cao Cao sits up and speaks loudly. But soon, he silences, and sits down again. He looks at Sima Yi and said calmly "I just said you will not let me down."

"But it need my lord, you write a letter and give Sun Quan a designation. We should let him know our sincerity." Sima Yi serves the tea to Cao Cao and looks at Cao Cao's eyes.

"That's not enough and~" Cao Cao seems has some hesitation.

"The bait!" Cao and Sima says together. They smile into each other's eyes.

"We must chose a place, and a famous general." Sima Yi makes a bow with hands folded in front. Cao Cao seems happy but also has some worry, and Sima Yi sees a strange smile on Cao Cao's face.

Several days after the meeting, Jeneral Xiahou Yuan receivs a command from Cao Cao. Cao Cao wants him lead his men march to Han Zhong City. Xiahou is a distinguished general in Cao Cao's army and he follows Cao Cao many years. When Xiahou arrives Han Zhong City, he orders his men builds fortified camp.

Han Zhong City is a important place for both Cao and Liu. There must be a great war in this place. And Liu Bei is so confidence now so he will not allow any force enter his land. The peace will be end.

When the message from the front line has been send to Yi Zhou State. Liu Bei was surprised and many victories has blined his eyes. He dicided to fight with these weak army.

Liu Bei wears a Fox-fur robe this day, and he looks so majestic. "Lets the drum ring and gather the generals." Liu Bei tosses his sleeves and said these words to the messenger.

One hour later, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, Huang Zhong, Wei Yan and many Liu Bei's general come to the palance.

"Cao the jerk is so rampant and I think we should give some lessons from him and his submissives." Liu Bei said scornfully and the laugher fulls of the palance. "Xiahou the kid, is Cao's famous general. Who can be the skriker and take back Han Zhong City?"

"Please give me the chance, my lord." Huang Zhong kneels down said passionately.

"General Huang is old and I wil be regret if something wrong with general's body." Zhuge Liang forestal Liu Bei and shooks his lup. Zhuge said to Huang Zhong "Give the chance to youngs, general Huang."

"I am not old and I can kill any enemy by my sword." Huang Zhong stands up and goggles at the pillar. "If the lord does not let me be the skriker, I will impact this pillar with my head to dead. I will write the military order."

"Give the pen to general. If you are defeat, your majesty will not forgive you." Zhuge Liang said severely. After that, Liu Bei releases the orders to his generals and prepare for the war.

"Why you refused the veteran?" Liu Bei asked his chief counselor Zhuge Liang. "You give this task to him at last." There are some confusions from Liu Bei's face.

"That is challenging, we know gengeral Huang has the power to fight. But the enemy is Cao's famous general, so we can not underestimate Xiahou Yuan. We give the pressure to him and encourage him."

"You are an old fox." Liu Bei claps Zhuge's shoulder and laughs loudly.

"But I have an anxious, my lord." Zhuge Liang said seriously. "I am afriad what will Sun Quan do if we have the battle with Cao Cao."

"He is my ally and I have married his sister, we have a strong friendship." Liu Bei frowns and said quickly.

"No, my lord. He was our ally, but not now. We have a covenant because we used to have the common enemy. Sun and us are weakers and Cao Cao is strong. But now, we become the strongest force in this land and Sun Quan must chose another ally now if he wants to service."Zhuge wants to explain it.

"What? Sun Quan is young and too naive, do not worry about him. I am sure he can just watch me beat Cao Cao." Liu Bei is so proud because of his strong army. "If he attacks me, I have my sworn brother Guan Yu. I have General Guan to defensive Jing Zhou State and I think Sun Quan is not the problem. If he does something I will lead the army to eliminate him after me beating Cao Cao."

"But, my lord. General Guan has no power and no capacity to beat Cao and Sun." The words from Zhuge Liang.

"Stop now!" Liu Bei was angry and stop Zhuge's words. "Do not say anything now."

"My lord, you will ruin our army."

"Enough, I think you are tired and have a rest now. I will give a relaxing task in west. To be a magistrate and learn how to farm." Liu Bei puts his hand on the sword and walk into his room quickly.

Zhuge Liang says nothing but we also can not say any uneasy on his face. Nobody knows his mind and many persons are afraid of his clam.

A big war will come soon.

Chapter 2

Cao Cao and Liu Bei have their own plan so their army have closely prepare before the war. Cao Cao has ordered general Xiahou leads fifty thousands soldiers garrison in Han Zhong City, and he will lead the main force march to Han Zhong. Cao's main force has one hundred thousands people. This is Cao's last main force it seems that Cao wants to have a decisive battle with Liu Bei. When Liu Bei receives Cao's gauntle, Liu is so happy. Liu thinks that is a good chance to wipe out Cao Cao's army and he will he must win the battle. Liu Bei orders Huang Zhong to be the striker and leads one hundred thousands men to take back Han Zhong City. Liu Bei will advance with another strong army. This army also has one hundred thousands men and they are campaigners, they fight for Liu Bei many years. They are the main force of Liu Bei's army.

When Huang Zhong attacks Xiahou's camp, the Han Zhong Battle is began.

"Fire!" General Huang howls and order his men "For the empire." His soldiers forward in a solid formation and the archers shoots the arrows together.

"Prepare for battle." Xiahou Yuan said easily and encourage his men. "Do not be afraid of them, my brothers. Let us help them to see their ancestries."

When the two armies impact, there are the sound of metal collison, the moan of injured soldiers, the roar from the crazy men and the bowstring voice. The number of Xiahou's army is to small and they move in a trough. They are so tired after this intense and tragic battle, and they have no water and food.

Huang Zhong orders his men surround them but does not attack. After many days, Xiahou's army lost their last power and in the noon Huang Zhong leads his soldiers raid them. Xiahou Yuan, A famous general in that time is killed by the Liu Bei's old general Huang Zhong.

"I will revenge, I will revenge." Cao Cao cries and howls loudly when he gets the information of Xiahou's death. "Comply with the plan." Cao Cao says to his generals.

"Let me lead the men to fight, let me revenge for general Xiahou." All Cao's generals wants to fight for Xiahou Yuan.

"I will, we will, but not this time." Cao Cao is so clam and it seems everything should happen like that. Cao Cao gives a secret order to one of his generals named Xu Chu and says "Let us give some surprise to Liu Bei."

In Han Zhong City, it is so tranquil and the defeated information does not influence anyone whether Cao's soldiers or the civilians.

This day, Cao Cao and Liu Bei will have the last fight outside of the Han Zhong City. They have a conversation before the war.

"Surrending now, and maybe I will give you a whole corpse."Liu Bei's armor is dazzle today and he says these words strongly.

"Liu Bei, the traitor. I used to save your life and give you the official. Why you betray me and the Han dynasty." Cao Cao smiles so strange.

"Shut up, Cao Cao the jerk. Your are the traitor of Han dynasty, and you siezure the emperor's power and let him down." Liu Bei says wrathfully and points Cao Cao's nose. "I will beat you, for empire for the emperor."

"Let's wait and see." Cao Cao turns away rides back to the army.

This war comes at last, though Cao Cao's warriors are so brave but there are so many enemies, so they can not stop Liu Bei's army. The formation of Cao Cao's army is breaken by Zhang Fei and Ma Chao. Liu Bei's general Wei Yan also leads his men attacks Cao's rear and Wei Yan wounds Cao Cao.

Cao's army retreats embarrassly, so Cao losts manys men and Han Zhong City. It seems that Liu Bei win the war, and he is so happy and proud of his leadship. But when he moves in the Han Zhong City, he can not laugh anymore.

No people in the city and the Han Zhong City is been evacuated by Cao Cao. This is a Ghost town.

This is not the end. When Guan Yu gets the report of success from Liu Bei. He decides to leads army fight with Cao Cao, to get more land.

Guan Yu is the most famouse general in Liu Bei's army and Liu Bei orders him leads the army in Jing Zhou State. So Guan Yu leads his men to attack Cao Cao's land named Xiang Yang City. He orders all the soldiers follow him and there is less men to garrison Jing Zhou State.

Sun Quan used to be afriad of Liu Bei because of Liu Bei's victory so he has no courage to attack Guan Yu. Sun Quan sents messengers and wants to steady the realationship between Sun and Liu.

"My order wants to let his son marry your daughter." The messenger said to Guan Yu and let his retinues show the gifts from Sun Quan. "We want to be the ally with Liu Bei forever."

"Sun Quan the kid, the daughter of a tiger can not marry a dog's son." Guan Yu touches his beard and says contemtously. "I will not kill you and get out here. I wanna you take some words to you master. Do not try anthing when I have a war, anything!"

The messenger is attacked by Guan Yu's guards and throw on the ship to send him back.

"Guan Yu goes too far! He names me a dog!" Sun Quan is so angry when he hears the words. "I swear he will pay for that."

When Guan Yu attacks Cao Cao's army, Sun Quan orders all of his army attack the Jing Zhou State and surronds Guan Yu at last. Guan Yu is killed by Pan Zhang a young general of Sun Quan. Sun Quan gets the Jing Zhou State but he does want to get the revenge of Liu Bei. He thought he has kill Guan Yu, and Guan Yu is Liu Bei's sworn brother, so Liu Bei must lead his army to take Jing Zhou State back and revenge for Guan Yu. At last a counselor of Sun Quan gives him an advince, he sends Guan Yu's head to Cao Cao. It will look like that killing Guan Yu is Cao Cao's order but not Sun Quan.

When Cao Cao gets Guan Yu's head, he says "Sun Quan is so crafty and he wants Liu Bei fight me again." Cao Cao orders that burial Guan Yu and gives Guan Yu a hornor designation.

Liu Bei moves back to Yi Zhou State and wants to lead all of his army to revenge and take back the Jing Zhou State. But many generals opposites him "Sun Quan is not the main enemy, Cao Cao is the strongest force now so we must keep fight with Cao Cao."

"Shut up!" Liu Bei has no words to say but he has decided to lead his last army to fight with Sun Quan.

That is the end of the olders, and a begining of a new time.


End file.
